


Ink(Write)tober 2018!

by jinnieshyun



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Camping, Childhood Friends, Curses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Growing Up, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnieshyun/pseuds/jinnieshyun
Summary: I can't draw, so might as well write! Updates will be late, I'm sorry! I know it says 'tober', but maybe just take the 2018 bit literally?1. poisonous - DoJae2. tranquil - platonic!ChanLix3. roasting (shut up hyung) - ChangJin4. spell (forever) - ChenSung5. chicken - SKZ OT9





	1. poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i can't draw but the inktober prompts are so good! so guess what, i'm writing. whoop! enjoy!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is a little too caught up with work. 
> 
> Doyoung is sick of it.
> 
> ::Day 1 of Inktober 2018::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was totally inspired by the videos for 127's comeback because DAMN JAEHYUN
> 
> unbetad and written at 1am.......sorry for the mistakes
> 
> feat. businessman!jaehyun

Jaehyun opened the door of his apartment, the click of the key apparent as he stepped inside. “Hey babe,” he pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Doyoung’s lip, looking through the newest report for the company. “I’m starving and I could probably eat more than Yukhei. What’s home?”

“Yeah, Jaehyun, there’s ramen if you want. You know where it is,” Doyoung spat. “Or maybe not, considering I’m the only one keeping you alive at this point.”

Jaehyun looked up in worry. “Is there anything wrong? Did I do something? Doyoungie~” Jaehyun pleaded. “Talk to me, please.”

Doyoung sighed and walked toward the kitchen to make some ramen for the two of them. “Jaehyun-ah, how many dates have we gone on in the last six months? How many have we planned? How many have you cancelled because of work? I understand that you have deadlines, but your last major project ended five weeks ago. Your obsession is poisonous; it’s hurting you, me, and our relationship. I just wa—”

“I’m so sorry Doyoungie, I’ll make it up, I promise. We’ll go to that restaurant that you like and get boba at Neo Cafe and I’ll take you to—”

A breathy giggle interrupted him. “Damn right you will. I already called your secretary; you’re not going to work tomorrow, I know Yuta’s complaining about lack of Sicheng.”

What the fuck? You called Sicheng?”

“You bet I did, _honey_ ,” Doyoung smirked. “Also, if I have to hear Yuta complain at the shop about not getting Sicheng’s ass, I swear I’ll burn your company.

They both took a moment register the identical feeling of horror and disgust.

Doyoung was about to turn and head into the kitchen when Jaehyun’s eyes flickered to his lips, arm snaking around Doyoung’s waist. His eyes shone with amusement, “Not now,” he whispered, bringing a finger up to Jaehyun’s lips. “I recall you saying something about, I don’t know, _eating more than Yukhei_?”

“I think the only thing I need is you, babe.”

“Oh really? Why don’t you prove it?”

Jaehyun wasted no time in attaching his lips to Doyoung’s, dragging him from the entryway to their couch. Doyoung broke away first, his eyebrows knit in worry, “Jaehyunnie, you need to eat.”

“Then I will.” He leaned in and licked Doyoung’s bottom lip. Doyoung’s lips parted, allowing their tongues to meld. Jaehyun reached up, his hands weaving in between the raven locks of the other. A low sound came from the back of Jaehyun’s throat as Doyoung broke away and pressed small pecks down his neck.

“Do—Doyoung-ah,”

“Shhhh, just relax Jaehyunnie.” He licked a stripe across Jaehyun’s collarbone and then bit down on the milky skin, then sucking on the bite to soothe it.

“Doyoung-ah, let me, I want to.” Jaehyun’s voice was high and breathless. “ Just...Just…” The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the loud moan he let out.

“That’s why you should let hyung take care of you, Jaehyunnie.” Doyoung chuckled, moving his hands down to Jaehyun’s belt. “Hyung thinks we should move inside.”

The audible gasp made Doyoung smirk against the smooth texture of Jaehyun’s chest.

“Hyung~" Jaehyun whined. 

Doyoung commanded, “Tell me, Jaehyun. What do you want from hyung?”

 

**“ _I want more.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos and comments!!!


	2. tranquil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix thinks; Chan joins.
> 
> ::Day 2 of Inktober 2018::

The wind whipped through Felix’s hair as he walked over to the park near the company building. He had no particular, reason; it was just nice outside and he was alone. 3RACHA were working on the new album and everyone else either had lessons or school, so he had nothing to do. He approached, the ice cream trailer and asked for a vanilla. He had to face the judging stares of the children, but no one was changing Felix’s mind: vanilla was the superior flavor. He walked toward the trees and sat under the shade of the wide branches. It made him feel safe; the leaves covering his body, protecting him from the world. Felix came here a lot when he came to Korea at first, the large plant’s warmth reminding him of his mother’s hugs: forgiving, calm, and loving. 

 

People like to feel significant, and this is why he has seen countless friends, comrades, and strangers fall victim to the disease of sadness. But Felix knows that he is insignificant, but not in the way it matters. Sure, he is nothing but a tiny dot in the universe, one of millions of beings in the universe, a speck of nothingness in the grand scheme of things. But Felix likes to think that he brings happiness to at least someone. That's the only reason that he's at JYP right now, still practicing for their comeback. He lies down and closes his eyes, letting the sun warm his eyelids, highlighting the freckles on his cheeks. 

 

“'Lix, you good, mate?” Felix opened his to see Chan's face over his, green curls swept back lazily with a headband. 

 

“Yeah,” Felix replied. “Are we supposed to head back?”

 

“No, I just needed a break, and I saw you. What’s up?”

 

“Just thinking, hyung. About how we’re significant people,  just not really significant things.”

 

Chan tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

“Felix leaned back and laughed. “You are too stressed anyway, never mind.”

 

They both melted into the sounds of nature, if only just for a little bit.

 

**_A part of something bigger._ **

  
  



	3. roasting (shut up hyung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changlix go camping, and Changbin can't leave Hyunjin alone. 
> 
> ::Day 3 of Inktober 2018::

“Hyunjin-ah, grill the meat properly this time; don't burn this place down.

 

Hyunjin pouted. “ Shut up, hyung. Remember who burned the grilled cheese sandwiches last week.”

 

“You brat, have some damn respect.”

 

“Language, hyung.” Hyunjin laughed. “Innie is here.”

 

“Yah! Hyung! I'm not a fucking child!” Jeongin's shouts were muffled.

 

“Just go back to kissing Chris hyung!” they both replied in unison. “Be grateful or I'll make you clean, maknae-ah”

 

“You know, Hyunjinnie, why let them have all of the fun?” Changbin put an arm around Hyunjin’s waist, waving his eyebrows comically.

 

“Shut up, hyung.” Hyunjin doubled over, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “We need to be roasting the meat.” He and Changbin locked eyes, twin expressions of horror apparent. “Oh shit! The meat!” Hyunjin turned back to the grill, removing the meat with haphazardly.

 

“Jinnie, it’s all charred. It’s not edible!”

 

“I wonder who’s  fault that is, hyung. If you didn’t distract me and let me concentrate, then we would have actually has food. Now I’m going to get murdered by our members,”

 

“Awww, Hyunjin-ah.” Changbin starts, a cheesy smile on his face. “I wouldn’t murder you.”

 

“Yeah, cause I would before you could get to me.” Hyunjin deadpanns. “I wouldn’t care if you died, hyung.”

 

Changbin pouted. “My own boyfriend doesn’t love me,” he pouted, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and burying his head into Hyunjin’s chest, letting the younger’s heartbeat soothe him.”

 

“Hyung, you’re my boyfriend~” Hyunjin smirked deviously. “So you can help me tell Channie-hyung that we’re going to starve tonight.”

 

Changbin’s jaw dropped. “Jinnie, don’t be evil! Spare me, he’ll kill us both!”

 

“See you in hell hyung, at least we’ll be together.”

 

* * *

 

 

Changbin and Hyunjin walked back, to the grill area, thoroughly berated by Chan. He, thankfully, didn’t ban them from the s’mores they were supposed to make later, so they stopped by their tent to pick up the bags of marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. 

 

“You know, babe, I bet you’re sweeter than everything here.”

 

Hyunjin blushed. “Shut up, hyung. You’re such a sap. How do I put up with you?”

 

“My visuals, my cuteness, and my amazing personality. Oh, and my perfectly kissable lips, and my  _ sexy voice _ .” He leaned in to whisper huskily into Hyunjin’ ear.

 

Hyunjin became even redder if possible. He turned his head to peck the tip of Changbin’s nose and turned to walk even faster, leaving Changbin to yell in protest as he caught up to him.

 

* * *

 

Changbin sat on Hyunjin’s thigh, leaning into his chest. They sat on a log, roasting marshmallows and constructing s’mores. 

 

“Hyunjinnie~~” Changbin smirked. “I bet I’m sweeter that the s’more you’re eating.”

 

“Shut it, hyung. Stop being so cheesy.” Hyunjin tried to be angry, but his warm cheeks gave away his feelings.

“Awww! Cute! My little Hyunjinnie is so cute!” Changbin tickled Hyunnjin’s sides. “He’s blushing.”

 

“AH! Careful hyung!” Hyunjin scolded. “You’re going to ruin our marshmallows and set us both on fire!”

 

“I told you, Hyunjin-ah, I’m sweeter than those s’mores.”

 

“I don’t fucking care hyung,” Hyunjin pouted. “I want sugar.”

 

“Oh really? I’d check our marshmallows.”

 

Hyunjin looked at the roasting marshmallows to find that they were indeed, well done. He quickly slid them off of the stick and put them on the waiting graham crackers. 

 

“Hyunjin-ah,” Changbin opened his mouth wide. “Won’t you feed me?”

 

Hyunjin shook his head and shoved a s’more into Changbin’s mouth after eating his. “Shut up, hyung. You’re so weird.”

 

“You make good s’mores, Jinnie, but they’re not as sweet as you.” Changbin leaned in and connected their lips. 

 

“Shut up, hyung.” Hyunjin’s eyes twinkled with mirth. “You’re sweeter.”

  
  
  
  
  



	4. spell (forever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is cursed, but he falls in love anyway.
> 
> ::Day 4 of Inktober 2018::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late af.....but enjoy!!!
> 
> the numbers that separate each section is the age of chensung during the time.

Jisung was a regular kid, except for one thing: he could only visit Earth once a year, staying in Hell 364 days of the year, moping. He was okay though, the devil was kind to him, and he much rather be stuck in this predicament than have his  older brother die sixteen years ago. He was glad that Jaemin was around, even if he only saw him one week a year. His brother loved him and always coddled him with so much affection, as if he was trying to show a year’s worth of love in one day. To be fair, he probably was. And Chenle. Chenle was Jisung’s best friend, and he kinda had a crush on him? He only saw him once a year, but everytime, Jisung’s heart stopped and his stomach did somersaults. Chenle was the only one that knew Jisung in the real world, apart from his family. He was there when his mom gave him up to the Devil, tears running down her face. He was there the first time he saw the sun shining, the first time he rode a bike, and the first time he spoke.

 

**5**

 

“Jisung-ah!” Chenle shouted. “Why weren’t you here this year?” 

 

“Because I went to Hell.”

 

“What’s that? Is it super fancy? I bet it is! Sungie, you should take me!” Chenle grabbed onto Jisung’s arm.

 

Jisung’s face fell. “It’s always dark, and lonely. There’s fire everywhere and feels like people are screaming at you all of the time.” His face brightened. “But Jaemin-hyung is safe, and I can still see him, and eomma, and appa, and you, Chenle. You’re my best friend.”

 

Chenle grinned at him. “Best friends forever?”

 

“Forever.”

 

**11**

 

“Jisungie, what’s up?” Chenle got Jisung to walk with him, showing him everything he missed over the last year. “You look kind of awkward.”

 

Jisung didn’t know what it was; he just kept turning red every time Chenle said something, and he felt….nervous? He never felt nervous around Chenle; he was his best friend! So, why did he feel like this. He shook his head to get out the thoughts. “Nothing, just it feels weird. “I guess I’m growing up, but I only really see it here.”

 

Chenle doubled over laughing. “What do you mean, Jisung-ah? You’re still a midget.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

**16**

 

So, over the last five years, Jisung identified what his weird feelings were. It was a ‘crush’. Jisung had a  _ crush _ on his best friend. He was officially fucked and had been for a long time. Chenle was bi, he had no doubt about that, as he told Jisung about all of his failed relationships throughout the years. There was Joohyun, who he dated for a month in 7th grade, Mei, a exchange student from China that Chenle was infatuated with. Jisung remembers the bubbling envy when Chenle was gushing. ( _ Sungie! I could speak Mandarin with her! _ ) He remembers begging the Devil ahjussi to give him Chinese textbooks, but he was too shy to use anything he learned and now he forgot it all. He had his fair share of boys too, like Justin and Daehwi and Woojin. 

 

_ How could I compete with them?  _

 

Somehow, his week with his family approached and he got to see Chenle again, and he had to leave again. 

 

“Jisungie!” Chenle pouted. “You’re way taller than me now! It’s not fair.”

 

“You’re just short, Lele. Always a midget.” Jisung shot back. 

 

“Shut up, Sungie. Besides, no matter how much you grow you’ll be the cutest.”

 

Jisung flushed. “Th-Thanks.” He wrapped his arms around Chenle, taking one last hug before the next year when Chenle turned his head to place a peck on Jisung’s cheek. Chenle wriggled out as Jisung stood there, frozen, as his whole body became a tomato. 

 

“Love you, Jisung. Stay healthy and don’t let Devil ahjussi bully you too much. Don’t do stupid things and wander into the fire.” He gave a soft smile and waved.”

 

“You too, Lele. See you.” 

 

**18**

 

“We’re graduating! Did Devil ahjussi tech you well?” Chenle asked, dazzling smile on his face. 

 

“Yeah, did Bitch Teacher actually let you pass? I thought she would fail you!” 

 

“What can I say? No one resists my charm.” He pretended to hair flip, causing them both to crack up.

 

_ You have no idea how true that is, Lele. _

 

They dragged themselves into a burger joints and ordered. It wasn’t long before the food came, and they ate and laughed until their stomachs hurt.

 

“Lele, do you want to stay over tonight?”

 

“Sure. Let’s just stop by my house.”

 

\--

 

They walked into Chenle’s room, and Jisung took a seat on the bed as Chenle rushed around, shoving essentials into a small bag. Jisung to the opportunity to wander his eyes over the Chenle’s messy desk. It was mostly homework, but one paper caught his eye. I was a torn paper with the same four words written over and over in Mandarin. His one year of studying was, thankfully, enough to read the words.

 

_ Jisung,  _ _ wo xihuan ni. _

 

_ Jisung, I like you. _

 

Jisung’s heartbeat rose, threatening to spring out of his chest. What should he do, confront him? Pretend he never saw it? Talk about it later?

 

He took a deep breath. This was his chance. Chenle might like him back, so might as well try. He would not see him after if it failed after all.

 

“Chenle-ah.”

“Yeah? I’m almost done.”

 

“Can I talk to you?”

 

Chenle walked over, concerned. “Did something happen?” 

 

JIsung held up the paper. “Do you like me, Lele?”

 

Chenle flushed. “Um, well, um, that’s...I can explain?”

 

Jisung’s expression softened. “I like you too, idiot. I have since we were eleven. Seven fucking years. So if you like me, kiss me, dumbass.”

 

His eyes crinkled with happiness. “You can’t just insult me and then ask me out.” He cupped Jisung’s jaw and pulled him down into a sweet kiss, his chapped lips pressing against Chenle’s plush lips. 

 

**∞**

 

_ “Best friends forever?” _

 

_ “Forever.” _

 

\--

 

“Boyfriends forever?”

 

“Forever.”

 

\--

 

**“Husbands forever?”**

 

**“Forever.”**

 

\--

 

**_“Love forever?”_ **

**_“Forever.”_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments!! i really appreciate them!


	5. chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Even that's up for argument,” Minho said, a teasing smile on his face. “Jisungie, are you worth missing?”
> 
> “Shut up, hyung,” Jisung grumbled, pouting. “You're supposed to be my loving boyfriend.”
> 
> or in which Stray Kids needs to figure out what to eat.
> 
> ::Day 5 of Inktober 2018::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late af......enjoy!!

The shouts of nine boys filled the room as the haggled over the menu of the day. It was getting kind of violent as they started pushing and throwing pillows, but it was normal for them. 

 

“No one wants to eat your stupid Australian food. Vegemite is fucking disgusting,” Minho yelled. “You and Channie-hyung can take your disgraceful appetites somewhere else.”

 

“Excuse me? You're always wanting weird, expensive food. Why the fuck do you always want sushi, hyung?” Felix countered. 

 

“Because it's good! Don't tell me that you don't like dish. I saw you eat all of the salmon rolls last time.”

 

Hyunjin interrupted the conversation, “We should just get kimbap or tteokbokki. Stop arguing.”

 

“But we always get that, Hyunjinnie!” Seungmin pouted. 

 

“Yeah, so?” 

 

Seungmin's lips curled downwards. He walked over to where Hyunjin was standing and hit him.”

 

Jeongin took the opportunity to scold them, his loud “DON'T FIGHT!” cutting through everyone's voices.

 

Everyone stopped, stared at Jeongin, and then continued to fight. Life is hard for the maknaes. 

 

Jisung simply ran around screaming “BURGERS!”

 

“Jisung-ah,” Chan sighed, the wrinkles apparent on his forehead. “Don't give me a reason to get mad at you.”

 

They all shivered collectively. Angry Chan was something that everyone wanted to avoid. He wouldn't scream, yell, or shout, but he would give you the most heart-wrenching look that made you rethink all of your life choices. They got enough of that during practice, they definitely didn't need more of that. 

 

Jisung backed away slowly. “Right, whatever you want, hyung.” He laughed nervously as he hid behind Hyunjin.

 

“Why are you getting behind me? Don't involve me, you dumbass!”

 

Jisung pulled out the puppy eyes, “But Hyunjinnie~~”

 

Hyunjin just stepped to the side and out of Chan's line of sight. “You can die alone, Sungie. Only Minho hyung is going to miss you.”

 

“Even that's up for argument,” Minho said, a teasing smile on his face. “Jisungie, are you worth missing?”

 

“Shut up, hyung,” Jisung grumbled, pouting. “You're supposed to be my loving boyfriend.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Chan interjected. “Break up your lover's spat. We still haven't figured out what to eat and we have schedules early tomorrow morning. We need to get our shit together.”

 

Woojin watched this all go down from the corner of the couch. He rose, taking advantage of the silence. “We're getting chicken.”

 

Eight heads turned toward him. A flurry of protests broke out.

 

“Hyung, we always have chicken!”

 

“Woojinnie, that's not healthy; we're idols and we need to maintain ourselves.”

 

“Aren't you sick of chicken, hyung?”

 

Woojin simple spoke once again, his statement final, “We're having chicken.”

 

They all sighed as Chan picked up the phone to call the chicken delivery number for the ninth time that week.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please leave kudos and comments!!!


End file.
